Various mechanisms for supplying power (e.g., to a computer system or other electrical device) have been proposed. Examples include the mechanisms described in the following patent documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,979 relates to a power source device for monitors and host computers. The device includes a first power source arrangement having a plug at one end and a capacitor parallel-connected at the other end which is electrically coupled with an internal circuit of a monitor for supplying a DC power to the monitor; and a second power source arrangement with a connecting component having input terminals electrically coupled with an internal switching power supply circuit of a host computer for obtaining a DC power therefrom, and output terminals connected to a socket fixed in a housing unit wall of the host computer; thereby, with the first and second power source arrangements connected together, DC power source will be directly supplied to the monitor from the host computer so as to eliminate any low-frequency and high-frequency interferences on the screen of the monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,580 relates to an expansion device which includes a device body which has first and second side surfaces and a bottom surface continuous with the first and second side surfaces. A power cord of the device leads out from the first side surface, and a plug is provided at an extended end of the power cord. The plug is adapted to be connected to a power socket of the electronic apparatus. The device body includes a guide groove formed in the bottom surface, in which part of the power cord is removably fitted. The guide groove includes a first portion having one end open to the first side surface and the other end in the bottom surface, a second portion extending from the other end of the first portion to the first side surface, and a third portion extending from the other end of the first portion to the second side surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,029 relates to an audio power amplifier module which fits in a disk bay of a computer and bolts to the frame of the computer. The module is powered from the power supply in the computer and uses the frame of the computer as a heat sink. The module includes connectors for attachment to an internal sound board and to external speakers. A volume control is provided on the power module, in addition to the volume control typically included in a sound board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,181 relates to a computer system having a unitary housing structure for containing a display unit, a power supply, and a docking bay receptacle to accommodate an insertion of a main computer body; and an electrical power/signal connection assembly installed to provide electrical power/signal connections between the power supply, the display unit and the main computer body. The electrical power/signal connection assembly includes a connector plug mounted on one side of the unitary housing structure and a corresponding connector socket mounted on the main computer body so that, when the main computer body is inserted into the docking bay receptacle of the unitary housing structure, the corresponding connector socket as mounted on said main computer body is visibly coupled to the connector plug mounted on one side of the unitary housing structure in order to prevent any misalignment that would cause damage to the connector plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,932 relates to a modular power supply to be used in a personal computer or other similar device. The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a base assembly, a power supply housing, a power supply, and a fan assembly. The base assembly provides a foundation for the modular power supply and includes a terminal board attached thereto and a system common quick-disconnect embedded therein which serves as a central junction for the distribution of power to the various electrical components. The power supply housing provides a protective structure for the power supply contained therein. The fan assembly provides cooling for the power supply and is mounted on the outside of the power supply housing. The power supply is electrically connected to the system common quick disconnect which in turn feeds the terminal board attached to the base assembly, the fan assembly, and any other components located within the base assembly. The terminal board provides access to power for peripheral components such as logic cards, I/O boards, and the like. The use of multiple quick-disconnect electrical connectors allows components such as the power supply and fans to be replaced without detaching the components which are normally “hard wired” to the power supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,377 relates to a power distribution unit (PDU) for supplying power to at least one electrical device (APP1–APP12). The PDU comprises at least one distribution point (P) for the power supply, and at least one female outlet (J1–J12) on its accessible side. The outlet is adapted to receive a male connector of a cable of an electrical device (APP1–APP12). The point (P) is electrically connected by a respective electrical cable to at least one manually resettable circuit breaker (BRK1–BKR6). The at least one circuit breaker comprises a respective push button (POU1–POU6) for resetting the circuit breaker. The circuit breaker (BRK1–BRK6) is connected by a respective electrical cable to the at least one female outlet (J1–J12). The circuit breaker (BRK1–BRK6) is located inside the unit and at least one reset mechanism capable of resetting the at least one circuit breaker is provided. Several circuit breakers may be supported in line and the reset mechanism is capable of resetting all of the circuit breakers simultaneously. The push button may be responsive to the condition of the circuit breaker with an end extending beyond the wall for the distribution power unit so as to provide a visual indication that an electrical failure has occurred in one of the electrical devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,687 relates to a system for distributing power in a compact peripheral component interconnect (CPCI) computer architecture. A CPCI computer architecture comprises a plurality of CPCI systems each having respective backplanes. The backplanes further have respective local power rails providing power for a corresponding one of the plurality of CPCI systems. The power distribution system provides power to the backplanes, and comprises a common power rail connected to each one of the local power rails of the backplanes. A plurality of power supplies is connected to the common power rail of the power distribution system. Power taken from any one of the plurality of power supplies is available to any one of the backplanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,628 relates to a multi-directional power distribution unit (PDU) which provides flexibility in the configuration of a computer system, disk drive array or other enclosure. The power distribution unit may be installed in one orientation for a power feed having a first configuration (e.g., from the front of the enclosure), and may be installed in a second orientation for a power feed in a second configuration (e.g., from the rear of the enclosure). In either orientation, a set of external power connectors couples to one or more external power feeds.
Depending on the orientation, either a first or second internal connector will interface with the system or enclosure (e.g., a midplane, a power supply). The PDU may include circuitry for filtering electrical power and may also include a heat sink.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US2003222503 relates to automatic voltage selection in a DC power distribution apparatus. Provision is made in the housing of a host to provide a socket, or sockets, to which a peripheral piece of equipment can be connected for receiving directly from the host the low voltage DC power it requires. The socket(s) are connected electrically to the outputs of a power supply (or regulator) of a host for providing the low voltage needed to power the peripheral. The power supply may be mounted on the rear face of a computer. The principal feature of the invention resides in the use of a connector for connecting the host DC power to the peripheral DC power usage device. The connector comprises pins connected to a selected resistor in the power supply. The resistor value (i.e., resistance) is selected to produce a pre-determined control voltage which is fed back to a DC to DC converter in the host's internal power supply. The converter comprises a pulse width modulation control device. The control voltage determines the duty cycle (i.e., pulse width) of the modulation to reduce the output from a maximum voltage to an appropriate voltage suitable for the particular peripheral power usage device. Thus, by simply selecting the appropriate connector (or cable) having the proper pins correlated to a selected resistor previously installed in the power supply, the voltage level for the corresponding peripheral device is automatically selected. In an alternative embodiment, the DC power distribution apparatus of the invention comprises a stand-alone unit having one or more universal ports for receiving a cable with a connector containing the appropriate pins for a selected DC power usage device.
UK Patent Application GB 2,322,972 relates to a universal computer power supply unit. A DC power output access panel (1) is included in a computer power supply unit or a computer power supply system to provide DC power to the external devices connected to the host computer system, such as printers, external fax modems, multimedia speakers, scanners, video conference cameras and many other external media drives. An AC power output socket may also be provided (FIGS. 2,4). The panel (1) may include DC sockets of different sizes (eg A2,A4), LED indicators (A1) and fuses (A3). The panel may be embodied as a separate unit (10, FIG. 5) connected to the rest of the supply unit (9) by a cable (11).
UK Patent Application GB 2,256,319 relates to a computer system having a power supply unit 2comprising a cabinet 4carrying a fan 24 on a removable front panel 18, and a slidably removable circuit board 28 carrying the power supply circuitry 30, whereby the circuit board can be readily replaced/repaired. The computer system includes a disk drive module received in aperture (51) (e.g. FIG. 57) in the front panel of a cabinet (48). The module can be in either of three alternative orientations relative to the cabinet so that the cabinet can be used in different orientations with the disk drive module remaining the same way up. The computer system can receive plug-in cards in sockets (64, 68) (FIGS. 8, 9) on alternative mounting housings (82) located adjacent the back of the cabinet (48).
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.